


[Podfic] Quack

by dapatty, Djapchan, epaulettes, litra, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Freeform, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: legion's summary:What is one good way to deal with a bigot?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Quack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [legion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion/pseuds/legion). Log in to view. 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ci5eeNuQJL3uscmoKXwsxpqdXzwOmucN/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6x06cmgrx6syyx8/TS_Quack_Multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Sounds:**  
[Duck Quack](https://www.freesoundslibrary.com/duck-quack/) by SPANAC  
From freesoundlibrary  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
[Ducks Landing in Water](http://soundbible.com/234-Ducks-Landing-In-Water.html) by fws.gov  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as David Pearson  
[dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty) as short fan  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as narrator  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as Brown  
[litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) as blond fan  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Jim Ellison  
[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) as Rafe  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Simon Banks  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as Blair Sandburg

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the Pitch'n'Pod and the Never Have I Ever challenges of the Voiceteam 2020 project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
